Core D: Biostatistics & Analysis The Biostatistics and Analysis Core will serve a critical role for the other CFAR Cores with three major areas of focus: 1) Biostatistics including laboratory science, phase 1, II, 111, and IV research; 2) Health services research; 3) Clinical and population (community) based epidemiological research. The specific aims encompass the traditional role for a Biostatics and Analysis Core along with our expanding roles in the enhanced focus on clinical outcomes research and community outcomes research. Such leveraging of resources and synergy with other CFAR Cores will contribute to substantial growth in HIV infection research, accomplished through the following specific aims: Provide advice on conceptualization, design, logistics, and conduct analyses required for the specific aims of projects as requested by collaborators from the CFAR membership's individuals with an expanded emphasis on population/'community based behavioral research, outcomes research, and health care economics, especially in conjunction with Core J, the Behavioral and Community Science Core. Work with our data management colleagues in the Clinical Core C to provide expertise in data analyses for the research projects consistent with the CFAR priorities. Collaborate with investigators in the outputs and productivity ofthe CFAR through: interpretation of analyses and writing of manuscripts conducted in collaboration with the CFAR; Collaborate with project investigators to interpret new findings in the literature, evaluate their statistical bases, and determine whether such findings merit any alterations of the scientific course of the CFAR; Assist with the preparation of project reports and presentations; Assist in scientific review of projects, resource management and integrative datasets using distributed processing and facilitated data transfer; Contribute relevant statistical and methodological developments to the scientific community via publication and presentation. Assist in training efforts by providing and participating in seminars, small group discussion and mentoring junior investigators where appropriate.